Computing devices (e.g., computers, tablets, smart phones) provide numerous ways for people to capture, store, create, share, view, and otherwise interact with digital content. For example, many conventional file sharing systems allow users to share documents, images, or other types of files with each other. For instance, some conventional file sharing systems enable users to store files on a central database, and then provide another user access to the files on the central database.
Conventional file sharing systems, however, have various disadvantages. For example, in order to share a file folder on conventional systems, a user typically goes through a manual and time consuming process to isolate files to share from files the user does not want to share. In particular, often conventional systems cause a user to manually create a file folder, and manually select and move the files the user wants to share into the newly created folder. Thus, conventional file sharing systems often become inconvenient or impossible to share files that originate from various storage locations because of the inconvenience of manually reorganizing files to be shared within a single shared folder.
Many users forego the inconvenience of reorganizing files by simply sending links to files on central database from different folders via a chain of electronic communications (e.g., email, text). For example, many users simply send an email with a link to a shared file to any users with whom an owner wants to share the file(s). Recipients of the email can subsequently share access to other files by sending a link in a responding email, thus creating a chain of emails with unorganized links to various files in an email chain. These chains of electronic communications, however, often become lengthy and disorganized. Further, where multiple links are shared across multiple emails, it often becomes difficult to track down the correct link to a desired file. Moreover, adding or removing users from a chain of electronic communications is generally inconvenient and often results in new users not receiving access to relevant files and/or providing unwanted users access to files inadvertently. Accordingly, conventional sharing systems have a number of disadvantages.